Don't leave me
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: She had stayed away to protect him but once she did protect him...she was only killing him. And all she could do was watch. (Terra's pov)


She thought she had her life back together.

She thought she had control of her life again.

She thought that she was finally free.

But most of all, she thought she could protect her friends - especially a certain shape-shifter.

But as soon as she saw Robin's archenemy aka. Slade, strike the shape-shifter down in what seemed a near fatal blow, something in her snapped - and history played all over again as some hidden power in her knocked Slade unconscious.

But of course, her pain wasn't over because before she could even talk to her former friend, large cracks covered the street and the ground beneath them caved in and dropped them several feet below.

Recovering from the fall, Terra now, slowly moved towards her friend in the distance, glad that apparently the danger was over.

Only what she saw, proved only the opposite.

Beast Boy had a large, bleeding wound on his chest as well as blood running down on the side of his forehead. But the worst part was that he was unconscious.

"Wake up," Terra murmured, cradling him in her arms to get a reaction - but she got only silence. "Please wake up. We…gotta get out of here," she muttered a little louder now before glancing up the hole they were currently in.

Pieces of rock and earth dropped from above, suggesting that the walls were unstable.

So Terra tried the only thing she could and strained to use her powers again…only for more rock to fall down, some of them pelting her skin and causing her to hiss in pain.

Cracks began to appear on the walls and Terra stopped concentrating on how to get out and instead on her friend.

A small pool of red liquid had already formed under her and Terra knew she was losing him - all over again.

Her grip on him tightened as tears filled her eyes.

She couldn't save him - she couldn't even save herself.

Here he was bleeding out in her arms and she couldn't even bring him to a hospital.

"Please help! Somebody help!" she screamed in slowly rising panic and continued to do so for a whole minute.

But apparently nobody could hear them.

She forced herself to stay strong…but upon realizing that she couldn't do anything for him - she just let them spill.

It was too late - she could see it in his slowly paling face - she could feel it in his slightly colder body - she could hear it in her head as Slade's voice taunted her with the truth.

She can't save him.

Her hands increased their grip on him and she squeezed her eyes shut, not able to see what she couldn't prevent.

"I'm…sorry…for everything I've done," she muttered as tear drops dropped onto his suit. She bit her lip, forcing some unforseen nausea down before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for lying to you about who I am…and I'm sorry…for ever having turned my back on you. B-but…I thought I could save you from myself by pretending to be someone else - I…I really tried. But all I could think about…was how to keep protecting you - how to pretend I'm happy with my life. I…don't deserve to have a friend like you. I don't deserve…to live, knowing that I'll only hurt you more. You were…the best friend I ever had…but I don't deserve to be yours. All I do…i-is cause you pain - and yet you always smile. How could you smile when I hurt you? How could I pretend to not know you when I keep missing you every single day?" she cried, hands slightly shaking from emotion.

She dared to open her eyes for a moment but all she saw was the fake image of her friend sleeping when in reality, he was dying - and he was dying by her hands.

"How are you dying right now?" she whispered, not feeling the strength to speak louder. "I…don't want to lose you. I…I haven't told you yet-"

Terra paused as a certain memory of a Ferris wheel played in her head - the defining moment that could have prevented all the pain she ever caused him.

Terra pressed herself against him, overcome with grief, sobbing profusely. "I-I love you! I love you with so much I couldn't stand the guilt of having ever betrayed you and I don't want you to die - not by my hands - not before you hear those words. I loved you from the moment I trusted you and everyday I love you more!" she choked between sobs, holding onto him for dear life as the walls slowly crumbled, gradually burying them their own grave.

"Please don't leave me…"


End file.
